mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Natum Republica Romanorum (Map Game)
It is the year 509 BCE. The Latin city of Rome has overthrown its last Etruscan king, forming the Roman Republic. In our timeline, this republic will conquer much of Europe, North Africa, and bits of Asia. But this is not our timeline. What does the "future" hold for Rome? STARTS JUNE 20 OR when 6 players join ATL time range: 509 BCE - 117 CE (the height of the OTL Roman Empire) SEARCHING PLAYERS... RULES # Follow the wiki's map game rules. # Don't be rude... other players are human too! # There will be 3 mods. # There will be a mapmaker to make the map. (I am going to be the deputy.) # Plausibility is not strictly enforced, but don't do anything that is obviously and utterly impossible, like Saba conquering the whole world within a year, the Sunset Invasion, or anything funky. # No hyper-development, fantasy, or sci-fi. This means no launching King Xerxes into space or stuff like that. # Don't expand too fast. Expanding too fast will eventually cause your country to collapse. # Follow the algorithm when going to battle. # Do your research before joining. If you join later on, look at the archives to see the ATL history of your region. # Most importantly... HAVE FUN! NATIONS Europe * Macedonia - * Athens - * Sparta - * Corinth - * Magna Graecia - * Etruscan League - * Roman Republic - * Carthaginian Colonies in Europe (controlled by Carthage): ** West Sicily (controlled by Carthage) - ** Sardinia (controlled by Carthage) - ** Southern Iberia (controlled by Carthage) - * Persian Territory (controlled by Persia): ** Skudra (controlled by Persia) - Ahoys123 Africa * Egypt (controlled by Persia) - Ahoys123 * Carthaginian Empire - * Nubia - * Daʾamat - -- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:18, June 15, 2018 (UTC) * Litus Erythreum (controlled by Saba) - * Beja - * Nok Culture - Middle East * Persian Empire - Ahoys123 * Gerrha - * Saba - South Asia * Pauravas - * Matsya - * Nishada - * Sauvira - * Anarta - * Heheya - * Pradyota - * Chedi - * Surasena - * Panchala - * Kuru - * Kosala - * Malla - * Vajji - * Magadha - * Vatsa - * Dasarna - * Kalinga - * Utkala - * Kuntala - * Andhra - * Tambapanni - * Shakya Republic (autonomous vassal of Kosala) - Southeast Asia * Dhanyawadi - * Văn Lang - Emperorkangxi * Sa Huynh Culture - East Asia * Yan - * Jin (the Chinese state) - * Qi - * Qin - * Shu - ' ' * Ba - * Chu - * Wu - * Yue - * Zheng - * Zhou - * Wey - * Lu - * Song - * Cai - * Chen - * Donghu Confederation - * Yelang - * Gojoseon - * Jin (the Korean state) - * Yayoi Culture - Warrior * Ainu - Central Asia * Sakas - * Qiang Tribe - * Massagetae Confederation - * Scythians - * Issedones - * Sarmatians - Central America * Olmec - * Zapotec - * Maya - MAP MODS AND MAPMAKER * Creator - Emperorkangxi * Mod 1 - Todetode * Mod 2 - * Mod 3 - * Mapmaker - Lafary OTHER PAGES * Algorithm * Nation Profiles * Timeline Overview * Countryballs * Flags * Miscellaneous GAME 509 BCE, 1st Half The Roman Republic is formed after a revolt against the last Etruscan king of Rome. The game starts here. Have fun, and start conquering land! *'Daʾamat:' We increased agriculture on the coast and build a few more granaries. Military tactics are revised. *'Van Lang:' Our military is built up and improved. We increase our agriculture throughout the region, especially along the coast. *'Yayoi Culture': Grand Cheftain Itoku, descendent of the great Jimmu, (i sort of have to improvise, all legends are based on a little fact.) Launches a war to unify the Yayoi tribes. Iron weapons are utilized to their greatest extent. His base, "Kyuto" is used to direct the operations. A flag is used by the man, a white flag with a sun in the center. A coalition of tribes then launches an attack on Kyuto, however, are repulsed, leaving their lands for easy conquest. 70% of the Japanese home island is unified, the rest controlled by Barbarians of sort. Architecture for Kyoto begins to resemble early Xia civilization in China. 509 BCE, 2nd Half A conspiracy to put Tarquin the Proud back on the Roman throne is formed, but discovered and stopped in its tracks. The Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus is dedicated in the ides of September. :NOTE: I also finished the algorithm, so anyone who wants to dive in and cause trouble can do so now! Let's see how long everyone lasts. ' *'Daʾamat: 'We build a few more granaries, a small fortified coastal port is created and a few fishing boats are made. Tribal elders and chieftains agree to show more loyalty to the king and get rewarded in a small way for it. *'Văn Lang: The current Hùng king of Văn Lang, Hung Nghi, creates a new flag for the kingdom, a flag with the left side a vibrant green and the right side heraldic blue to represent the land and sea, and a vibrant red-colored simple tribal design of the chim lạc bird, a mythical totem symbol of the Lac Viet (the people of Văn Lang). Architecture in Phong Châu (the capital of the kingdom) is improved on and begins to resemble the architecture of the Shang Dynasty of China, while still keeping local cultural elements. An offer is made to the Au Viets north of Van Lang. If they accept the offer, their land will be given semi-autonomy, they will be protected by Văn Lang's army and trade routes that pass into their territory will be guarded from bandits, but they must pay tribute to the king of Van Lang, they must acknowledge their rule by the Hung king, and their men must serve in his army. (Okay, I might be the owner and creator of this map game, but I'm a good owner, so I won't give myself approval, as that would be godmodding. So, mod response needed.) **'Mod response: The Văn Lang and Âu Việt agree to the deal.' *'Persia: '''We complete our canal from the nile to the Red Sea. King Darius of Persia dies of Malaria from visiting the construction of the canal. Xerxes I become the regent of the Persian Empire, and is much less anti-greek because the Ionian revolt did not occur until 499 B.C, and is in-fact a little pro-greek. Currency, weights, and measures are standardized, highways are built, and oppressive laws are loosened. We offer a alliance to the Carthaginians. 508 BCE, 1st Half '''Athenian democracy is established by Cleisthenes, 2 years after the tyrant Hippias was forced to leave Athens.' Clusium, an Etruscan city-state, fights a war with Aricia. In Rome, the office of pontifex maximus is created.Category:Natum Republica Romanorum (Map Game) Category:Ancient history map games Category:Map Games